


More than Lovers

by kingstoken



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21583807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/pseuds/kingstoken
Summary: "But, would it have really been so difficult to just tell them I was your lover?"
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Comments: 10
Kudos: 99
Collections: 300bpm Flash Exchange November 2019





	More than Lovers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DoreyG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/gifts).



> Prompt: [Lover](http://youtu.be/-BjZmE2gtdo) by Taylor Swift

They entered their quarters, while actually they were McCoy's quarters, they had each been assigned their own during this shore leave, but Spock hardly spent any time in his, except for his daily meditation. McCoy flopped down in a chair, while Spock remained standing. 

"You don't know how to describe our relationship to other people, do you?" said Spock. McCoy suppressed a groan, he should have known that this would be the first thing Spock would bring up once they were alone. They had spent a couple of hours socializing with a newly married couple, but when the couple had asked about McCoy and Spock's relationship, McCoy had floundered for the right terminology, leading to a bit of awkwardness.

"I'm sorry about earlier, I was caught a bit off guard."

"Your apology is accepted. But, would it have really been so difficult to just tell them I was your lover?" asked Spock. McCoy did let himself groan this time.

"I hate that term."

"Why?" And, of course, Spock would want an explanation, and make McCoy think through his reasoning.

"To me it sounds too causal, it doesn't denote a relationship."

"Then we need to find the correct term" said Spock, sitting down across from McCoy.

"Why?"

"Because we will not always be on the ship or in our roles as Starfleet officers, and it would be convenient to know what to say if someone asks."

"I should tell them to mind their own business."

"Leonard" Spock said simply, with raised eyebrow.

"Alright." He had to admit that Spock was right, they'd been together for three months now. That time spent entirely on the ship, and besides telling Kirk, as their friend and superior officer, they hadn't needed to explain anything, everyone on the ship just knew. Spock had grabbed a datapad and was scanning the contents, Lord help him, Spock was in problem solving mode.

"It says here that the term boyfriend was popular on Earth for a time."

"No, too juvenile, it sounds like we're sixteen. My old gran would have called you my gentlemen friend, but that doesn't sound right either." McCoy thought for a moment "Partner?"

"Too vague, partners can be used for a variety of relationships."

"To be more specific we could say life partner, but it sounds like a commitment we haven't made yet." Something shifted slightly on Spock's face, if McCoy hadn't been watching he would have missed it.

"Wait, Spock, are you thinking of us in terms of life partners?"

"It is a strong possibility."

"Wow."

"I have scared you."

"No, not scared, surprised. We have never discussed anything beyond the present."

"I have considered broaching the subject before, but I have chosen to be cautious when talking to you about certain subjects."

"Are you saying I'm prickly?

"Yes." McCoy wasn't sure if he should be offended or laugh, he simply smiled.

"Spock, would you like it if I referred to you as my life partner?"

"For now, yes."

"For now?"

"We'll discuss a more permanent title change in the future." _A more permanent title change, what in Sam Hill was he talking about? Wait, was he talking about marriage?_

Spock was calmly looking through his datapad, while you could have bowled McCoy over with a feather.


End file.
